The Boys Are Back In Town
by EClareObsession
Summary: SME had been gone for 3 years. And before they left Spiederman broke Jude's heart. What happens when they meet again? Juderman
1. Opening

**_Hello Hello :)  
_This is a Juderman TWO! shot fanfiction. Except the first chapter is just a little opener thingy!  
It's a pretty short two shot fanfic; the chapters aren't too long!  
I'm posting it all at once! So; be ready! and review please! :)**

**It's based off of the song "The Boys Are Back In Town" By Thin Lizzy. **

* * *

**OPENING**

Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle also known as SME aka the Spiederman Mind Explosion! Had been gone for 3 years now. No one at G-Major had known where they were, and every one missed them dearly.

But what would happen if they came back? ... What would happen if .. they came back to stay?

Welcome To; "The Boys Are Back In Town!"


	2. Chapter 1

****

PART ONE

Tommy was at G-Major. Jude had the day off, and was at her house. Jude had changed a lot ever since Spiederman's Mind Explosion AKA SME left. They left 3 years ago, and no one has seen or talked to them since then. They left when they were 18, and now everyone was 21, except for Tommy, who was 28. Tommy was doing some work on Jude's already recorded songs, when 3 familiar guys walked in to G-Major. There was one guy in front, he had blond shaggy hair, and the other two were walking in back of him, one had black curly hair, and the other had blond hair. Once they got closer, Tommy realized who they were.

"Spiederman Mind Explosion?" Tommy asked, standing up and holding his hand out to shake.

The guy in front, slapped his hand "Sorry Squinty, I still don't shake hands" Spiederman replied with a smile.

"Hey dude" Kyle added

"Hey" Wally said

"Thanks for the slap, Spiederman." Tommy joked. "You guys staying for sure?" He asked

Spiederman smiled "Here to stay" He answered. Tommy laughed.

"No one ever thought that the Spiederman Mind Explosion would return." Tommy told them.

"Yeah, and no one ever thought that Tommy Q would shake his ass for money, I guess every one gets suprises" Spiederman joked, Tommy laughed, and Spiederman shook his hand. "It's good to be back" Spiederman admitted.

"Are you going to sign to G-Major again, or are you guys done with music?" Tommy asked, Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle laughed.

"Trust me; all we did when we were gone was music. We have a stupid business meeting with Darius about our contract" Spiederman answered "Hey, dude, is Jude alright?" Spiederman asked, as his face became serious.

"She's good" Tommy answered. Spiederman nodded.

"Is she still around?" Spiederman then asked.

"Yeah; she's still signed to G-Major and every thing." Tommy answered. Spiederman nodded, and began to think about another question.

"Oh ... where can I find her?" Spiederman asked, Tommy smiled at Spiederman curiousness. He could tell that Spiederman missed Jude.

"Same house, except she lives alone now. She drives all the old men crazy. She does have a cute dog named Speedy" Tommy truthfully answered.

"Your joking right?" Spiederman said laughed.

"I'm not joking a bit!" Tommy assured him. Wally, Kyle, Spiederman and Tommy laughed. Tommy's phone began to ring and he answered it "Hey Jude" He greeted his friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Jude asked, as he could tell that she must of been bored.

"Guess who just got back today?" Tommy asked trying to hint her in on what was going on at G-Major.

"Who?" Jude said curiously. Tommy laughed at her dumbness.

"Jude, Just ... come to G-Major" Tommy told her. He then hung up. Jude always said that Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle would never come back, and if they did Jude would kick Spiederman's ass for what he did. And no .. not for leaving ... a different reason ...

****

FLASHBACK

__

It was Jude's 18th birthday, and also her and Spiederman's 3rd year dating. They were madly in love, and could not get enough of each other. They were at G-Major, partying. See, G-Major was having a party for Jude's 18th birthday. Spiederman and her were slow dancing to the song skips by Jude and Spiederman.

"What do you think about us?" Jude asked as they continued to dance.

"What do you mean?" Spiederman replied, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Like ... are we going to be together for ever?" She re stated. Spiederman's eyes filled with fright.

"Well ... we are only 18 ... you're kind of planning ahead, aren't you?" He responded. Jude gave him a weird look

"So, you don't want to be together forever?" She asked, a little scared of rejection

"I don't really know" He said, making her heart burn.

"What does that mean?!" She asked, she stopped dancing, and now the two were standing, and face to face

"It means, that ... we shouldn't plan ahead!" He lied.

"Tell me the truth!" She yelled. She knew when Spiederman was lying. He would shiver randomly, and that's how you knew he was lying.

"I'm ... Jude ... I am really sorry" He said with sympathy in his eyes, as he let out a sigh

"Why? ... Spied ... tell me why?!" She asked, scared of what was going to come out of his mouth

"I am .. cheating on you with Karma" He admitted with tears in his eyes.

"For how long?!" She yelled with tears in her eyes

"11 months" He said looking down at his feet

"We've been dating for 3 years!! That mean a quarter of us dating, you were cheating on me?!" She asked as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry" He said. She slapped him straight across the face and stormed away. Spiederman went to find Kyle and Wally "Jude knows about Karma ... we got to go now" Spiederman told them. See, When Spiederman told her, they were planning on leaving Canada. It was a SME thing. They got a recording offer in New York, and decided to go there. But Spiederman wanted to tell Jude the truth before he left.

"Bye Canada" Wally and Kyle said in unsion, but in a whisper tone, so no one heard them say it. Then the 3 escaped from the party and in to Wally's beat up car ... and they were off to New York ... with out any good byes. And the only people that knew were they're parents.

****

END OF FLASHBACK

As you can see ... Jude wouldn't be too happy seeing Spiederman. He had left and broke her heart. She loved Spiederman more then any one. Spiederman also loved her, and Wally, and Kyle knew that for sure! Once or five times a week he had his 'Jude' day. And trust me ... those weren't sunny and bright days ...

****

FLASHBACK

__

It was a Monday morning and Wally, and Kyle were making toast for the three of them. They lived in a pretty decent apartment. Spiederman came out of his bedroom wearing nothing but boxers.

He sat down on the couch and let out a sigh. Wally and Kyle looked back at him.

"Can you put a shirt on before I puke all over our toast?" Kyle joked, Wally smirked at Kyle's un-needed comment, but Spiederman remained the same. Wally and Kyle looked at each other knowing that it was that kind of a day AKA the Jude day. "Dude, you need to get over her" Kyle blurted out.

"I am over Jude!" Spiederman lied as the two walked over and handed Spiederman his plate of toast, then sat down. The look on Spiederman's face was filled with depression and sadness.

"You need to admit the fact that you still love her dude, and then get over it!" Wally said, not really helping the conversation. Kyle smacked his arm.

"I don't miss her, dudes! I mean; I cheated on the girl! And I surely don't miss those ocean colored blue eyes ... or that beautiful wavy blond hair .. don't forget those soft red lips" Spiederman went on and on about details of Jude.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" Kyle said, snapping his fingers in front of Spiederman's face. "Can you not be like this today!? We have a concert at 4, so hyper yourself up!"

"Jude loved it when I was hyper. We had so much fun together ... like that time at 620, when we were eating ice cream and pizza" Spiederman began to tell a story but Wally snapped him out of it.

"Shut up!" Wally yelled

****

END OF FLASHBACK

Both; Jude and Spiederman missed each other ... but admitting it would be a bit hard. Wally, Kyle, and Tommy were talking while Spiederman kind of stared of in to space; thinking about Jude, and how he could possibly win her back. He knew that she hated him; since he completely embarrassed her at her own birthday party. He even believed that he hurt her. The look on her face when he told her that he had cheated on her was heartbreaking. It was full of sadness, heartbroken tears, and anger. She had loved him so damn much, and she had felt that he ripped her heart out and stomped on it until cracks appeared. Spiederman loved Jude too, and when he told her what he had done he felt like taking her in to his arms and never letting her go. He even knew that he had screwed up terribly. He never thought that he would be able to build up the braveness to come back .. but look where he is .. Canada.

A familiar blond haired girl walked through the doors. Spiederman froze as he looked at her .. he looked at Jude Harrison. She had looked exactly the same. Long wavy blond hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, skinny, and the brightest smile. She looked around and spotted Wally, Kyle, Spiederman and Tommy. She froze at the sight of Spiederman. She didn't really know how to react when she saw him. Part of her wanted to jump in his arms .. the other wanted to beat the shit out of him for hurting her and leaving her the way he did. Jude slowly walked over, faking a smile, as she mostly stared down at the ground. Once she was in front of the four, she hugged Wally, then Kyle, and she was standing in front of Spiederman. She didn't really know what to do. She softly shook her head referring to no, as her smile faded away, and then she walked away from Spiederman.

"Jude" Spiederman called out, as he grabbed her arm, she looked back with her watery eyes. She wasn't crying yet; but she was going to any time now. "Just talk to me, please" Spiederman begged.

Jude nodded and the two began walking. They walked up to the G-Major roof. They stood by the railings staring at each other.

"Jude, you know I'm sorry for what I did, I never planned to hurt you like that" Spiederman apologized. Tears began to get stronger and Jude could hardly hold them back.

"You know; part of me wants to jump in your arms and be yours forever-" Jude said before she was interrupted.

"Then let's just do that!" Spiederman interrupted her.

"But Spied; the other half wants to beat the shit out of you until you feel as bad as I did." Jude admitted. Spiederman looked down; disappointed on how bad he had hurt Jude.

"I understand, dude, I mean Jude ... I understand that you are completely frustrated at me; I do understand .. it's just; I would let you throw me off a building! As long as I could hold you in my arms after" Spiederman stated. Jude's tears began falling down her rosy red cheeks.

"Spiederman ... I can't be with you; you hurt me so bad! I wanted to marry you, Spied! I wanted to grow old with you! I wanted people to call me Mrs. Jude Spiederman!" Jude confessed "But you ruined it! Your crushed my dreams of being with you. When you left all I thought about was how you probably were beginning to date more girls! And how happy you were to get away from me! You were happy weren't you?! You were happy because you didn't love me! Did you love me?! Or was I another game?!" Jude screamed. Spiederman shook his head referring to no.

"Jude, you were the real thing and you still are the real thing!" Spiederman told her.

"Don't you dare lie to me! Your fake! You tell a girl you love her and then for eleven months you do Karma behind her back!" Jude screamed. Spiederman opened his mouth to say some thing, but Jude pushed him and went back to G-Major. Spiederman just stood there, by himself and shocked at what Jude had said.


	3. Chapter 2

****

PART TWO

He finally walked back in to G-Major to see Wally, Kyle, and Tommy standing there, waiting for Spiederman to tell them what happened.

"What the hell are you dudes doing?" Spiederman asked.

"Are you guys together again?" Tommy asked curiously, Spiederman shrugged in disappointment. He then shook his head referring to no.

"Sorry dude, shes not worth it" Kyle tried to cheer Spiederman up.

"She was worth it ... she was worth it all" Spiederman admitted. He then sat down on the couch.

"We'll take care of him" Wally told Tommy. Tommy nodded and walked back in to the studio to mix some more stuff. "Hey dude, what's up?" Wally asked Spiederman, as Wally, and Kyle sat down next to him.

"Nothing .." Spiederman blankly answered.

"Dude, if that chick don't want to know 'bout you, then forget her!" Kyle told Spiederman.

"Yeah, and if you want ... Darius' still has that secret beer stash!" Wally reminded Spiederman. The three smiled.

See; when they were 17, they were going to play a trick on Darius' and Tommy; by secretly sneaking in to G-Major around 12, and moving some thing of Darius'. They were in his office when they found a secret fridge in a cabinet that was full of beer.

"Let's do it" Spiederman told them. Kyle distracted Darius while Spiederman and Wally got a whole case of beer.

15 minutes later Spiederman was drunk! After 10 minutes they had to distract Darius again and get two more cases! Spiederman was drunk, Wally, and Kyle were getting there.

"Dude, no more beers" Wally said, being responsible for once in his life. He took a beer out of Spiederman's hand and they walked to the car.

"And now she won't take me back?!" Spiederman slurred, as he held up his bottle of beer. They were already driving and Spiederman kept talking about Jude. Spiederman was in the passengers seat, Wally was in the back seat poking his head in the little space between the passenger's, and the driver's seat, and of course Kyle was driving, since it was his car.

"Maybe because you hurt her?" Wally replied.

"Maybe!" Spiederman said, not really knowing what he was saying. Then Spiederman on accident elbowed Wally in the face

"Dammit!" Wally murmered as he fell back in to his seat

"And now the love of my life! Is hating me, and banging Quincy some where!" Spiederman slurred again

"Dude ... I heard Quincy is a good banger" Kyle joked laughing as he said it.

"Oh shit" Spiederman said gulping

"What?" Wally asked, recovering from the elbow hitting.

"I'm ... I'm going to be sick" Spiederman blurted out, he then puked all over the ground

"Fuck!" Kyle screamed.

The next day Spiederman, Wally and Kyle walked in to G-Major with the biggest headaches. They sat on the couch .

"Thanks to fuck-head over there, my car smells like shit" Kyle said as he sat down

"Sorry ... you idiots shouldn't have let me drink so much!" Spiederman joked. Wally laughed at his immature excuse.

"Don't look now but Judes over there" Kyle told Spiederman. Spiederman did the complete opposite and looked to see Jude walking in. Spiederman got up and went after her.

"Jude, please, just give me a chance" Spiederman begged. Jude shook her head referring to no.

"You made me look like such an idiot!" Jude began "Every one, every day came up and asked me how I was doing, or if I needed some one to hang out with! It was the most embarrassing years of my life!" Jude admitted.

"I know, Jude, I feel terrible." Spiederman told her. "I just needed time away from you" Right when he said that he regretted it.

"... Go to hell" With those last words Jude stormed away.

That night Spiederman, Wally, Kyle, Tommy, and Kwest went to Dino's. Which was a bar and grill. They sat at the bar, with beers in they're hands.

"Jude, just, she knows when to make things get complicated. She knows how to make your life hell with out lifting a finger tip" Spiederman said as he put his beer down. None of them were drunk.

"I know! When ever I would get in a fight with her, she'd flip out, and make every one turn against me!" Tommy agreed. Spiederman smiled.

"I know!" Spiederman smiled since finally some one agreed with him.

"Well lets look back in to the Tommy and Spiederman memory book!" Wally joked.

"There was that time when Tommy kissed Jude, and then said it was nothing" Kyle added.

"Or the time that Spiederman said that he wished that Jude didn't win the best singer award" Kwest remembered.

"Don't forget that time that Tommy asked Jude on a date and then left!" Wally stated.

"Or the time that Spiederman was a jackass and cheated on her" Kyle added. Spiederman got frustrated and stood up and pushed Kyle.

"Shut the hell up, dude" Spiederman demanded. Kyle stood up and pushed him back.

"Dude, back off" Kyle demanded. Wally stood up and stepped in between the two.

"Shut the fuck up, Wally" Spiederman demanded. Spiederman pushed Wally, and this big fight between the three errupted. By the end of the night they were friends again. "Sorry for busting your nose, Wally" Spiederman apologized to Wally, as the three sat at a booth. Wally was holding a napkin up to his nose that was bleeding. Spiederman was holding his bleeding lip, and finally Kyle was also holding a napkin up to his bleeding cheek.

"It's fine. Sorry Kyle for punching you in the face" Wally then apologized.

"It's cool. And I'm last to apologize but; sorry Spied for making your lip bleed" Kyle apologized. Wally, Kyle, and Spiederman looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

That night the three spent the night at 620, and were best friends again.

The next day Spiederman arrived at G-Major. He walked to Darius' office preparing for his meeting. He walked in to see Darius waiting.

"Hey, Vin, sit down, I got a few papers for you to sign ... so you can come back to G-Major." Darius announced. Spiederman smiled.

"Seriously?!" Spiederman asked excited. Darius nodded.

"We need you here, Vin" Darius admitted. Spiederman smiled and signed the papers. "And by the way; tomorrow is G-Major's 6th year running, and we're having the anniversary party; and we need you to perform" Darius told Spiederman. Spiederman smiled, and nodded.

"I'd love too" he answered. Darius smiled.

"The dress code is .. a tux." Spiederman let out a breath, and Darius smiled "But your guys are the Spiederman Mind Explosion ... wear what ever the hell you want" Darius added. Spiederman smiled and left. He went to the lobby and sat down on the couch. Soon Wally and Kyle came walking over.

"Guess what" Spiederman blurted out. Excited to tell them about them getting re-signed.

"What?" Wally asked.

"The Spiederman Mind Explosion is signed to G-Major again" Spiederman told them. Wally, and Kyle's mouths dropped and they smiled.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Kyle asked. Spiederman smiled.

"No doubt!" He stated. Kyle and Wally smiled even bigger then before.

"Tomorrow they're having a 6th year anniversary and they want us to perform; so I'mma start writing a new song" Spiederman confessed. "I need a beer; a paper, and pen; pizza, and finally .. my guitar." Spiederman demanded.

"Get it yourself!" Wally replied.

"Hey! I got our jobs back!" Spiederman reminded them. Wally, and Kyle looked at each other then went out to find the stuff.

2 hours later Spiederman remained sitting on the lobby couch by himself trying to write a song. Not one single word was written down, he had no idea what to write about. Soon Tommy Q came walking in to the lobby.

"What'cha working on?" Tommy asked, as he sat on the ledge of the couch. Spiederman shrugged as he put his half done beer bottle down.

"A song for tomorrow's anniversary party" Spiederman told him.

"Lemme' read what you got" Tommy demanded, putting his hand out to grab the paper.

"I've been working for 2 hours and I don't have a single word" Spiederman admitted.

"That's a bummer" Tommy began "Why don't you write about returning to Canada. Like .. what you've done lately! Just think about what you said and did yesterday and the day before. The words that stuck out the most." Tommy suggested. Spiederman smiled and suddenly began writing like crazy.

"Thanks dude! Your fucking awesome!" Spiederman thanked Tommy.

The next night Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle arrived at the party. Every one was there except for them. Spiederman was wearing jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Wally was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, and a beanie. Kyle was wearing a no sleeved black t-shirt and jeans. They walked in to see every one dressed up but them, and Jude. Jude was a lot like SME (Spiederman Mind Explosion). She didn't like putting a lot of effort in to outfits. She just threw on what ever the hell she could find. She was a bit more accessorized tonight though. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with tall black skinny boots and a blue t-shirt, with a vest thingy covering it. (The vest thingy that she wore in the season 3 premiere). Spiederman couldn't keep his eyes off of Jude.

"Should I go talk to her?" Spiederman asked Wally, Kyle, and Tommy.

"Yeah, she needs to communicate with you, where it's not just yelling" Tommy told him. Spiederman nodded.

"What do you dudes think I should do?" Spiederman asked.

"I would say ... go talk to her" Wally answered

"Agreed" Kyle agreed with Wally. Spiederman walked over to where Jude was standing. He tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around smiling; but once she noticed it was Spiederman; her smile faded.

"Jude ... I love you, and you have to believe me when I say that if I could I would go back in time and push Karma away! I truly would. I love you" Spiederman poured his heart out.

"I don't know any more, Spied, I just, I need to think" Jude told him. Spiederman nodded, and he was going to say some thing when they were interrupted by Darius talking in to the microphone.

"Hey hey all you G-Major fans, or employees, and don't forget the paparazzi" Darius began. There was a lot of paparazzi there. "Here is one of my favorites ... the Spiederman Mind Explosion!" Right when Darius announced them the crowd went wild! SME was a crowd favorite and every one missed them. The cameras flashed like crazy as SME walked on stage. They all grabbed they're instruments and Spiederman stood by the microphone. Once the cheering cooled down Spiederman spoke.

"Well; I sure as hell missed this!" Spiederman said smiling. Every one laughed and he continued "This song is about .. well just listen!" Spiederman didn't really feel like explaining the song.

__

**"Guess who just got back today?  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy**

**They were asking if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
Told them you were living downtown  
Driving all the old men crazy**

**The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
I said  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town**

**You know that chick that used to dance a lot  
Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got  
Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot  
I mean she was steaming**

**And that time over at Johnny's place  
Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face  
Man we just fell about the place  
If that chick don't want to know, forget her**

**The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
I said  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town**

**Spread the word around  
Guess who's back in town**

**You spread the word around**

**Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
Down at Dino's bar and grill  
The drink will flow and blood will spill  
And if the boys want to fight, you'd better let them**

**That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song  
The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long  
Won't be long till summer comes  
Now that the boys are here again**

**The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
Spread the word around  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boy's are back, the boys are back**

**The boy's are back in town again  
Been hangin' down at Dino's  
The boy's are back in town again"**

Spiederman sang. Once they hit the last chord the crowd went wild and the cameras were flashing like crazy.

Once they were off stage Jude approached Spiederman.

"Spied, I'm really confused on what I want to do. I love you, I really do. But it's hard to depend on you, when all you do is ... hurt or confuse me. At some points I just wish that I never met you" Jude regretted the last sentence. She saw Spiederman's face completely freeze. He shook his head and stormed out. It was thunder storming outside, and the rain was falling hard and fast. He was power-walking down the block, and he was already soaked. Jude ran out after him. "Spied! Wait up!" Jude yelled, as she ran up to him; she also was soaking. She finally caught up to him, and was power-walking behind him.

"How 'bout we go back to that first day of kindergarten and you can redo it so that you don't meet me!" Spiederman said as he continued to walk.

"I didn't mean it the way that I said it!" Jude told him.

"Oh really?!" He asked, as he still was walking.

"Really!" Jude yelled, she then grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to turn around, she then kissed him passionately and hard. "I love you!" She yelled.

"I love you too" He told her as he smiled. He kissed her again.


End file.
